Toilet lids are readily opened, providing easy access into the toilet bowl chamber. It is well known that toilet bowls are an attractive hazard to small children. Children often find the toilet bowl a prime location to float their boat and to deposit items. These make shift ponds pose a risk of infection, poisoning and drowning. Additionally, the deposited items tend to impair the efficient operation of the toilet bowl. Unrestricted access to toilet bowls poses similar risks to pets. Therefore, it is often desired to restrict access to toilet bowl chambers.
Heretofore, many devices have been provided in an attempt to restrict access to toilet bowls. These devices have failed to gain acceptance and wide spread use for various reasons including expense, difficult installation, difficulty in using, unsightly appearance and ineffectiveness.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a safety lid system for restricting access to a chamber that addresses shortcomings of prior art lid systems. It is a further desire to provide a safety lid system that restricts access by children and pets to the toilet bowl. It is a still further desire to provide a safety lid kit that is readily connectable to existing toilet bowl installations.